youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gigguk
Garnt, also known as Gigguk '''on YouTube, (aka '''The Anime Zone) is a anime reviewer mostly known for (as he describes) "fast-paced satirical anime reviews in a British accent." As well as reviews he also talks about rants going around the anime community. He has a critical view on most anime but also see positives, as well as making fun of things he dislikes in the anime. As of 2016, he quit his full-time job and opened up a Patreon campaign in order to attempt to make videos full time because that's what he enjoys doing the most. Good Friends on YouTube # GRArkada (Arkada/Tristan) # HoldenReviews (Holden) # xDisturbedJeans (Jeanne) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # BakaShift (Alain) # Ninouh (Jimi) # 42's Anime Reviews (Sarah) # Digibro (Conrad) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth) # Fiction Reviews (Connor # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # PSOHBMedia (Klaus) History Gigguk created his channel back on May 4, 2006, but didn't create his first anime review until June 10, 2011, which was a review of Bleach. He's stated that his biggest inspiration is that of the game reviewer Yahtzee, although he thinks that he's evolved as a reviewer to stand apart from Yahtzee since he hasn't watched him in years. Gigguk is one of the founding members of the defunct anime podcast known as PodTaku along with Arkada, Holden, and Jeanne, as well as the one of only three original members remaining after Jeanne left, not to mention one of the founding members of PodTaku's sister podcast known as J-Taku. Since then, Gigguk had hardly made any new videos due to having a full time job at the BBC, which is a British news outlet and hasn't done an actual review in well, over a year. But nowadays, he makes a video at least every week or two since he quit his original full time job and created a Patreon page in order to try and make YouTube videos full time. Series Top Lists These are a series of top lists of specific subjects regarding anime. He's only done one of these so far, which is called Top 20 Epically Cool Anime Characters. # Top 20 Epically Cool Anime Characters AMV's Gigguk has dabbled in making AVM's in the past. His most prominent AMV was an Evangelion, Rahxephon, and Paranoia Agent AMV called Reflections of Despair. # Baccano: The F——cking Short Version # AMV – What if the Storm Ends (Code Geass, Evangelion, Rahxephon, and Gankutsuou) # Reflections of Despair (Evangelion, Rahxephon, and Paranoia Agent) AZ Rants "AZ Rants is a segment where he takes a less structured and humorous approach to look at any topic that crosses his mind regarding the subject of anime and manga. It contains his raw, biased opinions and is for the purpose of creating debates and/or discussions, so it shouldn't be taken too seriously." That's the quote before each of his rants, which basically says it all. # AZ Rants: New Anime Sucks!? # AZ Rants: Dubbed Anime and Dub Haters! # AZ Rants: Anime is Dying!? # AZ Rants: Anime on TV # AZ Rants: The Big 3 (Naruto/Bleach/One Piece) # AZ Rants: Fanservice and Ecchi # AZ Rants: Anime Becoming Mainstream? # AZ Rants: The Golden Age of Anime # AZ Rants: The Harem Genre # AZ Rants: Is Hype a Bad Thing for Anime? # EvAbridged EvAbridged is an Evangelion Abridged Series created and voiced by Gigguk, Jeanne, Holden, and Arkada. # EvAbridged 1.0 This is (not) a Parody # EvAbridged 2.0 Preview/Deleted Scenes # EvAbridged 2.0 Shinj is (not) a Pussy # EvAbridged 3.0 Rei is (not) Pleased # EvAbridged 4.0 This is (not) the End # Anime Zone Reviews The most common and most popular show on his channel is his Anime Zone Reviews, in which he takes an anime series or movie and gives it a rather comedic review, while still providing the necessary information and critique to actually call it a review. # Anime Zone: Bleach Anime Review # Anime Zone: Lucky Star Anime Review # Anime Zone: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Anime Review # Anime Zone: Neon Genesis Evangelion Anime Review # Anime Zone: Death Note Anime Review # Anime Zone: Black Lagoon Anime Review # Anime Zone: Gantz Anime Review # Anime Zone: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R1 Anime Review # Anime Zone: Baccano! Anime Review # Anime Zone: Full Metal Panic! Anime Review # Anime Zone: Samurai Champloo Anime Review # Anime Zone: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Anime Review # Anime Zone: Ikkitousen Anime Review # Anime Zone: Welcome to the NHK Anime Review # Anime Zone: School Days Anime Review # Anime Zone: Fooly Cooly (FLCL) Anime Review # Ani-meh Zone: K-ON Anime Review (Featuring Klaus) # Anime Zone: The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya Anime Review # Anime Zone: Bakemonogatari and Nisemonogatari # Anime Zone: Fate/Zero Anime Review # Anime Zone: Highschool of the Dead Anime Review # Anime Zone: Sword Art Online Anime Review # Anime Zone: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Anime Review # Anime Zone: Summer Wars Anime Review Week # Anime Zone: Anime in 2013 Part 1 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2013 Part 2 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2014 Part 1 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2014 Part 2 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2015 Part 1 # Anime Zone: Anime in 2015 Part 2 # Bible Black Honest Review (April Fools 2016) # AZ Reactions AZ Reactions to anime are done in two forms: either he'll take the first 1, 2, or 3 episodes of a series and give his first impressions, or he'll take random episode of a series and explain his thoughts on it, always of series that are still ongoing. # AZ Reactions: Kill la Kill Episode 1 # AZ Reactions: RWBY # AZ Reactions: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Episode 1 # AZ Reactions: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Episodes 4 & 5 # AZ Reactions: Sword Art Online Episode 24 # AZ Reactions: Attack on Titan Episode 1 # AZ Reactions: Attack on Titan Episode 5 # AZ Reactions: Attack on Titan Episode 8 # AZ Reactions: Sword Art Online Episode 21 # Re:Zero Episodes 1-6 # Anime in Minutes # Sword Art Online IN 5 MINUTES # Tokyo Ghoul IN 5 MINUTES # How to Anime # The Top Anime Guide to Tsundere(HOW TO DATE) # The Top Anime Guide to Yandere(HOW TO SURVIVE) # Other # AZ: 10,000 Subs Thank You + BLOOPERS # AZ: Defense to Viz Shutting Down Mangastream # AZ: I've Sold Out!? + Update # AZ: How to be a Review/Ranter # AZ: Why I DON'T Care that Scarlet Johansson is Makoto Kusanagi # AZ: Why Kabaneri FAILS as an Attack on Titan Clone # AZ: Why Am I Watching This Anime? # BREXIT Anime OP # AZ: Top Anime Guide to Summer Anime 2016 Season # AZ: You'll Grow Out of Anime...Eventually # AZ: OTAKU: Everything You Need To Know # AZ: 5 Anime Concepts I'd Like To See # Dear God of Anime # Patreon Gigguk's Patreon Introduction Hi I'm Gigguk and I quit my job to make dank anime videos. I'm an idiot. Yes, I'm just a dumb guy who loves making videos about anime, so much so I'm attempting to make this my full time job because I really love doing this. If I can raise around $2500/month I can make this a reality, if not then I'll have to return to my old career path after around 6-12 onths when my savings for this little venture runs out. I'm just a guy shooting for my dreams and could use a little help to get there. I set this page up so I can continue to do what I'm doing but don't plan on stopping there. I have many big ideas I'd like to do and I want to be able to work on bigger projects that I would be unable to accomplish myself and really push this anime community further, so any money I make that doesn't go twards my living costs I'd like to reinvest into bigger and better content. If you'd like to support me on this journey I'm taking then I will be eternally grateful to you, and if not then I appreciate the time you've taken to read this anyways. Reward Goals #Pledge $1 or more per month ##'Eternal Gratitude': This includes a massive hug if I see you in person. #Pledge $2 or mor per month ##'Monthly Givaway: '''Every month I will be giving away some anime figurines/merchandise that I have to one of my patrons. At this reward tier you will be entered into the draw for the givaway, and if you are chosen I'll cover the shipping costs wherever you are in the world. Keep an eye out on the feed to see what I am giving away every month! #Pledge $3 or more per month ##'Patreon Only Feed: 'I don't really update my social media much on what I'm working on so I'll put in extra work to make this feed a Newsletter/Blog type thing. Any project updates and funny stories I have when making new videos I'll put in here, and also any life updates if anyone cares about them. Previous rewards also included. ###''BONUS REWARD: If I ever need to run a poll to decide on future video topics you will have voting rights! '' #Pledge $5 or more per month ##'Access to all Scripts + Scrapped Ideas: 'At this tier you will have access to all the scripts I've made (as long as I can find them) along with any scripts for reviews and parodies that I have scrapped with no interest in reviving. This includes my infamous "Part 2 of Big 3 Rant" (Which is best, Naruto, Bleach or One Piece?) script that I never released! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $10 or more per month ##'Access to Behind the Scenes + Bloopers: 'At this tier you will get access to any behind the scenes footage and blooper reels that I make! I will be making commentaries on big videos that I release so you can know all the inside details and stories to my inspirations and how they were made! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $20 or more per month ##'Credits in Video Description: 'Once a month your name will be credited in one of my reviews,rants or parodies. Maybe now you'll have a reason to read the video description! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $30 or more per month ##'Google Hangouts: 'I love meeting you guys, so much so that most of my close friends now are people I met who were fans of my content (none of them are fans anymore, they just think I'm a dick.) I would get to know all if you if I could, but there are so many of you now! At this tier I'll be doing a monthly Google Hangouts where I'll be able to get to know a few of you personally, maybe we'll hangout and talk or maybe we'll chill and watch some anime. Not that I ever want to put a price on hanging out if you see me in person, but I can only be at so many places at once! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $50 or more per month ##'On Camera Shout-Out: 'Once a month I will give you a shout-out at the end of one of my videos. Of course I can't spend half of every video shouting out names so places for this are limited. Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $100 or more per month ##'Personal Consultation: '''I've been making YouTube videos for nearly a decade now, and I've gained a lot of experience for making various content, managing Podcasts and group Parodies, building an audience, and also real working experience managing projects for the BBC. At this tier I will spend at least 45 mins a month helping you however you need, whether it be one on one tutorials on video making to overall advice on how you can improve your personal content and grow an audience. Of course this is not limited to YouTube you may use my knowledge however you wish! Stretch Goals #$1,500 per month(REACHED) ##I'll be earning as much as a part time worker and will be guaranteed able to support myself for at least a year before returning to a full time career job. #$2,500 per month(REACHED) ##Quitting my job was a successful life decision and I'll be able to continue doing this as my job once my savings run out, #$3,500 per month(NOT REACHED) ##I'll be able to hire a full time editor to help me pump out smaller projects at a faster schedule. This includes reviews, rants and small parodies (such as Anime in Minutes), #$4,500 per month(NOT REACHED) ##Might aswell put another small goal before being able to spend all the dosh on bigger projects. At this goal I'll start a monthly anime Podcast/Livestream similar to the Patreon launch stream. Most likely it'll be the people I'll be working with on the bigger projects on my next goal. #$6,000 per month(NOT REACHED) ##At this goal I can get the equipment I need and increase the team I have to pursue bigger projects without affecting the release schedule of smaller projects. If we get close to this goal amount I will release the projects I have in mind, and the personnel needed to work on them. #$10,000 per month(NOT REACHED) ##I could start looking towards some office space. Sounds like a crazy idea now, but a man can dream. Podcasts PodTaku Gigguk was one of the four creators of the now defunked podcast PodTaku, along with Arkada from Glass Reflection, Jeanne from Anime Appraisal, and Holden from HoldenReviews. Episodes #A Goodbye to PodTaku #PodTaku Episode 44: Be Kind Rewind #PodTaku Episode 43: Sports Anime & Yaoi w/Thalializette #PodTaku Episode 42: Tiger and Money w/Mike Oliveras #PodTaku Episode 41: Limited Budget Works #PodTaku Episode 40: Romance Anime Discussion #PodTaku Episode 39: The Era of Manservice w/BaronJ #PodTaku Episode 38: Animation Studio Hierarchy #PodTaku Episode 37: The Time Skip Episode #PodTaku Episode 36: The Evolution of Dubbing #PodTaku Vlog 2 – Anime Central 2014 Panel (Second Impact) #PodTaku Episode 35: Sequels – The (not so) Final Frontier #PodTaku Vlog 1 – Anime Central 2014 #PodTaku Episode 34: The Real Con Blues #PodTaku Episode 33: ACEN – The Final Countdown #PodTaku Episode 32: Low Quality Bait #PodTaku Episode 31: The Garden of Akiyuki Shinbo #PodTaku Episode 30: DO YOU EVEN CIRCLE!? #PodTaku Episode 29: We've Found You Waiting in the Summer #PodTaku Episode 28: Christmas Special 2013 #PodTaku Episode 27: Combustion of the Jean Encyclopedia #PodTaku Episode 26: It's Dandy Time! #PodTaku Episode 25: ATaku on Hybu #PodTaku Episode 24: Samurai Champloo ft. Ninouh #PodTaku Episode 23: I Am Jack's Heavenly Feel #PodTaku Episode 22: Family Friendly Beastiality #PodTaku Live 1 #PodTaku Episode 21w: Lie Free and Mind the Gap #PodTaku Episode 20: IT'S A GUNDAM #PodTaku Episode 19: Holden's Gonna Do Some Holding #PodTaku Episode 18: Kill Witches, Get Bitches #PodTaku Episode 17: Attack on Shit #PodTaku Episode 16: ROW ROW Fight Da Spoilahs! #PodTaku Episode 15: The Void #PodTaku: Episode 14: The Drunk Cast #PodTaku Episode 13: Purgatory, Conventions, and the West #PodTaku Episode 12: The Mathematics of Moe #PodTaku Episode 11: Holden and Gigguk's Bizarre Adventure #PodTaku Episode 10: OBJECTION! Jeanne Fights All #PodTaku Episode 9: Fate/Taku The Holy Dub War #PodTaku Episode 8: The Disappearance of Arkada Suzumiya #PodTaku Episode 7: The Podcast that Leapt Through Time #PodTaku Episode 6: PodTAku Episode 5: The Christmas Special with Arkada, Gigguk, Jeanne, and Ho-Ho-Holden #PodTaku Episode 4: IT'S SHIT! #PodTaku Episode 3.33: Super Spontaneous Spolerific EVA Discussion #PodTaku Episode 3: This is (Not) a Podcast #PodTaku Episode 2: Dubs, Subs, and Homosexual Inclines #PodTaku Episode 1: Brain Food for the Average Otaku #PodTaku Episode 0: The Holden Encyclopedia J-Taku J-Taku was a defunked side Podcast alongside PodTaku, where they could stay on topic and discuss more specific topics regarding anime and the anime industry. It went under not too long before PodTaku. Episodes #J-Taku Episode 21: The Naruto Discussion #J-Taku Episode 20: Aldnoah.Zero Discussion #Top 10 J-Taku Moments #J-Taku Episode 19: Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 2 #J-Taku Episode 18: Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 1 #J-Taku Episode 16: The Convention Survival Guide #J-Taku Episode 15: Summer 2014 Discussion Part 2 #J-Taku Episode 14: Summer 2014 Discussion Part 1 #J-Taku Episode 13: Kill la Kill Series Discussion #J-Taku Episode 11: Character Archetypes – Tsunderes, Yanderes, all the Deres #J-Taku Episode 9: Long Anime – Are They Necessary? #J-Taku Episode 8: MenTaku – Hentai, Sex, and Women #J-Taku Episode 7: Soundtracks, Cowboy Bebop, and Samurai Champloo #J-Taku Episode 3: RWBY Discussion #J-Taku Extra: Google+ Ruins YouTube Comments! #J-Taku Episode 2: Evangelion 3.33 Discussion #J-Taku Episode 1: Kill la Kill Episode 1 Discussion Mangapod Gigguk has made guest appearances on the podcast Mangapod before. Episodes #MangaPod Book Club Episode 131: Barakamon (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-26) Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers